


Three Times Justin Wasn't With Juliet

by baroqueriot



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroqueriot/pseuds/baroqueriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer to a prompt at the omgjustinalex kinkmeme requesting that Alex disguise herself as Juliet, where sex ensues. When Justin's first thought was that Alex was masquerading as Juliet in the episode "Moving On", it wasn't a conclusion leapt to with no evidence or prior experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Justin Wasn't With Juliet

The first time:

Justin's in the lair when Juliet comes in, smiles at him, leans on the back of his chair. "What're you studying?"  
   
"Transformation spells," he answers. "The book was just lying out for some reason, so I got a little distracted in the process of putting it away."  
   
"And you're generally so focused," she says with a wry grin, settling into the recliner. She props her feet up on his knees. He can see up her skirt, and wonders if this is on purpose, but whether or not it is he doesn't mind. Yeah, he's definitely the focused one.  
   
But wait, he is. Her panties are black, lacy.... not unusual, but the little skull and crossbones decorating them are. He could swear he's seen those exact panties in the family laundry.  
   
"I wonder who left out this spellbook," he says, raising his gaze and smiling at his girlfriend, who he can't tell if she noticed his gaze was lowered in the first place.  
   
She shrugs. "Maybe your dad, for this week's lesson? Or maybe Max got it down and he's out on the street as a trashcan."  
   
"Yes, it certainly couldn't be Alex who got _a book_ out," he said.  
   
"Totally," Juliet said.  
   
"Alex, give it up. I know it's you," he sighs.  
   
She transforms herself back, chortling. "Yeah, but I had you for awhile. God, is this all you guys talk about? You're so boring. How did you know it was me?"  
   
"I just did," he said. He sure as hell wasn't going to say it was by her panties.  
   
***  
   
The second time:  
   
Justin can't sleep, not an unusual turn of affairs and if his parents weren't too cheap to visit doctors then maybe he'd even get something that would help him sleep. In the meantime, he has to find other means of relaxation. He's just bordering on the verge of maybe falling asleep, so turning on the light to read is out of the question, but there are other ways. His hand moves under the blankets, under the waistband of his pajama pants, and his fingers touch skin.  
   
He hears a creak as his door is pushed open, and he pulls his hand out quickly. Justin squints in the dark. "Juliet? How did you get in here?"  
   
"I'm a vampire, silly," she says with a little throaty giggle. Justin's cock does something completely with no help from his hand whatsoever. "I can sneak around anywhere."  
   
She shuts the door behind her, and Justin knows he's going to sleep well tonight. (That is, if he's not already asleep, which is looking altogether probable, but who is he to complain?) He scoots over in the bed, pulling the blankets back. She sheds clothes, dropping them on the floor until only her bra and underwear remain. Pink lacy underwear that match her bra. Definitely not Alex this time.  
   
He's not thinking about Alex at a time like this, he tells himself. No, really. Just Juliet, who is sliding between the sheets, and her leg across his. She kisses his neck, first.  
   
Justin slides his hands around her waist, savoring the feeling of her smooth naked skin, the curve of her waist into her hips, the arch of her back and the bra strap that lays on top of it. He's never had a problem with bra hooks. Good spatial reasoning skills, or at least that's what all the IQ tests say.  
   
Juliet moans into his mouth when his hands cup her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples, with a few experimental pinches here and there. "Aren't you going to take some clothes off?" she breathes. "It's not fair for me to be the only naked one here."  
   
He knows this game, playing on an equal field, since he plays it with Alex every day. Tit for tat. So he pushes off his pants in probably record time, and Juliet helps with his shirt; she trails her teeth down his torso and it raises goosebumps (and more). He pushes himself farther under the blankets with her, moving his hand between her legs and tickling his fingers across the damp fabric of her panties. "Going to do something with that?" she challenges. So he does, sliding her panties down and letting her kick them off somewhere where they'll never be found in the sheets, while he bends to move his mouth down her abdomen, down between her legs, dipping his tongue in and out of her and then moving up to circle the nub there. It takes him a second to find it, or at least a second more than usual; he's usually pretty precise about this aspect of Juliet (it's those spatial reasoning skills, again. And Alex thought a natural affinity for geometry was lame. If only she knew.)  
   
Juliet arches her hips towards him, trembling slightly in reaction. "Get in me," she orders hoarsely.  
   
Justin doesn't need to be told twice. He's already pushed down his boxer shorts and only needs to shift a bit to angle himself over her. When he pushes into her, she's slicker than usual, so he must have been doing something right. He starts to rhythmically pull out and in, and, god, sex with Juliet has rarely, if ever, been this amazing. He feels like he fills her and as he clings to her, her breasts moving against him as Juliet rubs the length of her body harder against him. He closes his eyes, wondering how Alex could ever think he's a loser when he gets _this_.  
   
Juliet twists her hips slightly just as he's pushing in, and _god_ , he nearly comes right then. He just barely holds it back -she isn't there yet, and he's a gentleman- but it's a near thing. Sounds emerge from his mouth, sounds he doesn't know, sounds that reach his ears a moment later as _Alex_ , his last thought.  
   
Their rhythm together pauses. "Alex?" Juliet says, pushing hair out of her face.  
   
"Uh," he says, intelligently.  
   
"You're thinking abut Alex?" Juliet asks again, an odd note in her voice.  
   
"Only that- only-" Justin stutters, "-that I wish she could see me now. Oh, I mean, not like that. Just, that, she always thinks I'm a loser who would be a lousy in bed even if I could get laid."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't think that now," Juliet says, resuming their rhythm. Justin can't help but match it, and by the way she's gripping the edge to the mattress, he thinks she's close.  
   
"You don't know my sister apparently," Justin mutters, giving an extra hard thrust. Juliet moans, and then.... then, suddenly, she isn't Juliet anymore.  
   
"I think I know her pretty well," says Alex breathlessly.  
   
Justin's dreaming. Now he knows it. Except there's a something building in his abdomen and pausing now is so difficult--  
   
"Don't stop, dork," Alex says, rolling her eyes as, farther down, Justin feels her loosen around him slightly and he knows she hasn't come yet.  
   
It's a dream. It's a dream that doesn't harm anyone. He breathes in, and out, and thrusts himself into her again. She tightens around his cock instantly. "Good start," she breathes, "but I know you've been working harder in PE because of all that monster-hunter stuff. I know you're faking it if you can't go harder than that." She digs her nails into his back just to make the point.  
   
Fine. If that's how she wants it, he can up the ante. Their back-and-forth rhythm quickens, and the mattress is actually sliding in the bedframe from the force of his thrusts. Alex's hips rock, wildly, and she arches so far off the bed it actually pushes him up, and into a different angle of entry. "Oh _fuck_ , Justin," she groans as the angle changes, and he pushes his hips to hers, as far as he can, as she shudders and falls back to the mattress beneath him. He braces his hands beside her shoulder so her sudden fall doesn't cause him to land heavily on her, and that's when it hits him. The tightening and relaxing of her around his cock unleashes what he can't hold back any longer and, hot and filling and exhausting and with shudders of his own, he crests over the wave of his own orgasm and as he does, Alex grabs his neck, pulling his face to hers and kissing him. He groans into her mouth, which is warm and soft in a way that Juliet's never is. Justin probes Alex's mouth with his tongue, clinging to her still, as his cock begins to soften inside her.  
   
Then something occurs to him.  
   
"We didn't use a condom!" he says. "With Juliet I don't have to, since she's undead, but you're-"  
   
"On years of birth control," she interrupts.  
   
"Wait, Mom pays for you to get birth control but not for me to get something for anxiety?"  
   
"Guess she just likes me better," Alex says, shrugging. "And besides, isn't this just a dream?"  
   
"Oh," Justin says, "right." He rolls off of her, to the side. Now Alex is going to turn into a giant dodo, or he'll be at school naked as he is now, or-- but he is asleep.  
   
In the morning, his bed is empty, and he sighs with relief that it was only a dream. Except something is tangled around his foot and he's cold and naked, and when he gets out of bed to find his robe he finds that there's a pair of pink lacy underwear clinging lasciviously to his ankle.  
   
***  
   
The third time, that wasn't:  
   
Juliet is back. He doesn't know why, or how, she is, how she looks like she's his age again instead of the aged and weathered flesh he had told her he would have been willing to caress, but she's here.  
   
Except not, she reveals. It's another transformation spell, to make him move on from Juliet instead of wasting his life pining for someone who can never come back to him.  
   
He demands of the transformed Juliet if she's Alex. It's sick, it has to be, that that is the first thing that springs into his mind, but he has to know. And perhaps it is even sicker, but he is beyond caring, right now: he wants her to be Alex. If he can't have the girl he loves standing in front of him, he wants to be with the girl who is always there for him when he needs her most, or, conversely, especially when he needs her the least.  
   
But she is Harper, and Justin silently apologizes to her in his mind for not being, not ever being, the girl he wants by his side.  
   
Then Alex paddles up in her boat, and it's all a big joke to her. Except he looks in her eyes, and she looks back steadily, and he knows: she is the girl whose side he will always stand by, because she will always stand by his. Even when he needs another girl, Alex will do that too.  
   
Because she's Alex, and while she's no Juliet (who is never coming back), maybe he already has the girl he needs most.


End file.
